I Wanna Be With You
by Giancarla
Summary: Set on the R season, the songfic is the next part after "Tell Me". This episode widens the scope of Serena and Darien's relationship to a whole new level while finding the courage to go on.


Hello everyone! I came upon the   
inspiration for and started writing this story   
at 2:05 AM, yes, in the morning. =) Couldn't   
sleep, bad case of insomnia. I was reading   
a romance novel to try to send me to Dreamland,   
but it was so sad that I thought that similar   
lines would be good for a fanfic. I read the   
book at least two hundred and thirty times and   
I still end up crying. ~sob!~ This is the next   
part after "Tell Me" but certainly not the last. I   
HATE leaving them apart, I end up crying more.   
I always put myself in the shoes of the character   
and you get better results that way. Anyway, I   
hope you all enjoy this! =) Thanks to Mercurious,   
Jade Max, Alexia-chan, Lady Shay, and Redrose.   
Much love to the readers! =) Send me feedback!   
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/3867   
  
Insert the Standard Sailor Moon Disclaimer here.   
The song "I Wanna Be With You" is not mine,   
it's sung and owned by Mandy Moore.   
  
***If I could ask the reader to put themselves in   
the position of the character, I find that it gives   
the best result. =) ***   
  
I Wanna Be With You   
By: Callista Matthews   
E-mail: Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com   
Editor: Alexia-chan   
Rated: PG - 13 for language and some   
situations   
  
"She's having a nightmare again." Luna   
whispered as she continued to stare helplessly at   
the poor girl. Serena had been plagued by merciless   
nightmares, tough monsters, an adorable yet nosey   
little girl,and an ever-distant ex-boyfriend whom   
she still loved. Serena bolted off her bed, sitting   
straight is a cold sweat. Her eyes were glossy and   
had a haunted look to her face. Her nightmares   
were increasing in intensity and the Silver Crystal   
could no longer help her like in the past. Luna,   
noticing that Serena's haunted eyes were staring into   
oblivion, curled up in a ball on Serena's lap. Serena's   
hand absent-mindedly stroked the soft fur underneath   
it.   
Luna looked up, "Serena, are you okay?"   
Serena looked down on Luna, her eyes still glossy   
and heartbroken.   
"I'm fine Luna. It's just that..." Tears were   
running down her silky cheek, the heart-wrenching type   
of tears. "I can't take this anymore! I miss him so   
much, I miss the closeness we had, the love we shared,   
just the pleasure of being in his company, I miss   
everything! He was the one that I took my strength   
from, he's the reason why I fought hard, he's the one that   
I loved! The only man I would ever love." Her voice   
trailed away in a whisper. The tears continued to fall as   
she bowed her head.   
A shrill beep was heard on her desk. "Damn!"   
Serena wiped her tears and hurried to get her communicator.   
"Moon here." She answered. Mercury's face popped up on the   
monitor. "Serena, really big monster on the harbor. We   
really need you right away. Jupiter and Mars down, Venus,   
Tuxedo Mask and I are holding down the fort."   
"I'll be there in a jiffy." Serena turned off her   
communicator and turned toLuna. "Do you want to come?"   
"Of course! I still need to gather information   
about our enemy." Luna's eyes moved to the little pink   
bundle on Serena's bed. The "fungus", as Serena lovingly   
calls her, was sleeping deeply. "I wish she didn't have to   
have this over her head, she's so young."   
Serena's eyes followed. "I know. I wish that I   
can keep her safe, but I have a feeling that another   
threat has come up but this one none of us can protect   
her from." Then she snapped out of it. "We need to   
go, Luna."   
Serena and Luna dashed out into the night in   
a hurry. What they didn't see was a certain girl with   
pink hair and a Luna Ball chasing after them.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At The Harbor*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena began her transformation   
sequence in the shadows to ensure secrecy. When she   
finished, she dashed near the edge of the water where   
Venus just went down and Tuxedo Mask and Mercury   
was holding up, barely. Serena just skipped her usual   
introduction speech and attacked the monster with her   
tiara. The monster, who opened a disguised eye from its   
back, emitted an eerie glow and stopped her tiara.   
Sailor Moon stopped on her tracks. "What?"   
The monster suddenly turned its attention behind   
Sailor Moon. Rini was running after Sailor Moon when   
the monster lunged at the little girl. It was about to   
lash out a big blast that would injure the little girl severely.   
Sailor Moon saw the monster aiming at Rini   
and ran to get her. Sailor Moon succeeded in protecting   
Rini with a super jump but she was injured in the   
process. When they reached the ground with a horrifying   
thud, Sailor Moon told Rini, "Run, daughter, run..."   
Rini looked in disbelief, but a dawning could   
be seen in her young eyes and she did as her mother   
told her to do. The monster, knowing that there was   
bigger prey to destroy, turned to Sailor Moon and   
attacked.   
"Venus Love Chain, Encircle!" Venus' attack   
stopped the monster from killing Sailor Moon, which was   
less than an inch from her body. The monster staggered   
for a moment, giving Moon enough time to take out her   
scepter and get rid of the monster. When she finished   
dusting the monster, she lowered her scepter and collapsed   
on the ground. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, all exhausted,   
felt a stream of energy enter their bodies and repairing the   
worst of the damages done to them.   
When they were strong enough, the flow   
stopped and Mercury was the first to see the streams   
of energy returning to its source...Sailor Moon.   
Sailor Moon collapsed in exhaustion and the   
Scouts and Tuxedo Mask rushed to help her. Before   
they were able to get to her, however, they stopped   
dead on their tracks as a white and yellow glow began   
to surround Sailor Moon, changing her regular suit to a   
dress with a mix of silver and gold. On her forehead   
was her usual crescent moon but intertwined with a sun.   
The glow began to heal a majority of Sailor   
Moon's life-threatening injuries as well as her severe   
energy depletion. After done with its task, the glow   
faded and Serena returned to her Sailor outfit.   
"Serena!" The four Inner Scouts rushed to   
her side to help her get up. Tuxedo Mask, however,   
stood rooted to the ground where he stood.   
Mars reached Moon first, being the most   
frantic out of the four when she saw Moon's injuries.   
"Sailor Moon! Wake up!" She shook Sailor Moon,   
hoping that she was okay. "Serena! Wake up, Meatball   
Head!"   
Mercury scanned Moon's body, holding her   
breath. After several minutes, she withdrew the breath   
she was holding. "Mars, she should be waking up any   
minute. Her major cuts and bruises are healed and she   
received a considerable amount of energy to replace   
the one she lost in battle."   
No sooner than Mercury finished speaking,   
Moon opened her eyes, looking at a tear-stained   
Mars and three extremely worried faces. She sat   
up cautiously, aware of her injuries during the fight.   
The first words out of her mouth was, "Is everyone   
alright?"   
The four Scouts sighed in relief. "Everyone's   
fine, Sailor Moon. You finished off the monster in   
no time." Jupiter answered. Sailor Moon   
de-transformed. She placed her left hand on her   
forehead, feeling an upcoming headache. She closed   
her eyes but suddenly snapped them open once more.   
"Where's Rini?" Her head twisted around to look   
for the little girl. "She came after me, but I sent   
her to go hide."   
This snapped everyone, including Tuxedo   
Mask, out of their relief. They all started to call   
the little girl when a blitz of pink went past their   
circle to wrap her small arms around Serena's waist.   
"You're okay! Mo- Serena!" Rini caught   
her tongue before any other people overheard her   
half-spoken sentence. "I thought you were going to   
die!" She continued to sob.   
Serena rubbed the little girl's back, like   
her mother had done when she was younger.   
"Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm fine. Just a little bruised,   
but that's about it." Serena attempted to smile, for   
the little girl's sake. Serena's maternal instincts kicking   
in, along with her Sailor Moon instincts.   
After several more minutes, Tuxedo Mask   
finally joined the little gathering.   
"I'll take them home." He said softly.   
The five de-transformed Scouts and one   
pink-haired child turned to look at him with shock.   
"What do you mean? I thought that you   
no longer cared. As far as taking Serena and Rini   
home, we'll do it." Raye switched to 'protect' mode.   
"Unless you have still have some feelings for Serena..."   
Raye eyes hiding her hope.   
Darien's voice turned harsh. "Let's get   
something straight, Raye. I no longer have any   
unresolved feelings toward Serena. My emotions are   
crystal clear and I don't ever want to be with her   
again romantically. I am, however, concerned about   
Rini's well-being. If any monster decides to attack, I   
feel that I can protect her better than Serena can at   
this stage." Darien's clear, blue eyes were cold.   
Raye's eyes were spitting fire at his direction.   
The two stared at each other, boldly challenging the   
other to attack. The other three Scouts were prepared   
to fight Darien as well. Even Amy.  
Serena stood, her face not betraying one   
single sign of the pain developing in her already   
agonized heart. Darien's statement only furthered the   
eternal ripping of her heart and soul. "That's enough!   
Raye, it's fine. He can just walk us home."   
Serena took Rini's hand in hers as they   
walked out of the harbor. Darien and Raye were   
still challenging the other to back off when Darien   
turned to catch up to the two meatball-headed girls.   
Raye and the girls starred at the three,   
each had different thoughts, but one avowal was   
clear through their minds. 'Don't hurt her anymore.   
She's dying inside already.'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Outside Serena's House *~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
*~* I try but I can't seem to get myself to think   
of anything...but you *~*   
  
After Darien helped Serena to her bedroom,   
Rini was already asleep.   
"Help me to tuck her in her bed." Serena   
quietly whispered to Darien, heading outside her room   
to the room next to hers. Darien followed and helped   
to tuck in the pink 'fungus'. They both returned to   
Serena's room where there was a window to let himself   
out.   
Serena went immediately went to her bed   
and put her covers around herself, wanting desperately   
to be left to her misery. She hoped Darien would   
just leave so she can await the tears coming from   
her eyes as it usually does every time she hears   
rejection. The deep and searing pain in her chest was   
overwhelming and was threatening to choke her.   
Darien didn't leave immediately. His hard   
and cold eyes softened and warmed. His eyes was   
hiding the pain of having to be away from her for   
all eternity. He felt like there are some things between   
them that couldn't just go away.   
  
*~* Your breath on my face, your warm gentle   
kiss I taste, I taste the truth *~*   
  
Darien took a hesitant step toward   
Serena, watching her reaction. He couldn't see her   
face because her back was to him and her covers   
were tucked all the way to her chin. He kept on   
going and reached the edge of the bed. He sat   
down and Serena felt the depression on the bed.   
She gathered up her courage and turned to face   
him.   
  
*~* We know what I came here for. So I won't   
ask for more *~*   
  
They kept on starring at each other. A   
multitude of emotions flashed though each of their   
eyes, one after another. Serena reached her hand   
out, carefully, to Darien's face. Before Serena's   
hand was able to make contact with his skin, Darien   
flinched. Serena's questing hand stopped and she   
retracted it. She felt like she hadbeen physically   
slapped. She sat up, lowering her gaze from Darien's.   
She already knew what was going to happen. She   
made her decision and looked straight into Darien's   
eyes, not knowing her own eyes were glossy with   
tears.   
"Darien, just for one night, can you   
pretend that you love me? Can you forget that you   
hate me and absolutely don't ever want to see me   
again? Please? For just tonight, can you show me   
what it could have been if you did not hate me?"   
Her eyes were begging him. She was seeking relief   
so badly that she would do absolutely anything to   
have just one loving moment with her only love,   
even if it was just acting. Even if it wasn't sincere.   
  
*~* I wanna be with you. If only for one night. To   
be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight.   
I wanna be with you. There's nothing more to say,   
there's nothing else I want more than to feel this   
way... I wanna be with you...*~*   
  
Darien was shocked that she asked him that.   
He loved her, but he never realized that she did   
truly gave up hope on him until she whispered her   
plea. His heart broke even more, knowing she   
believed that he no longer loved her and hated her   
with a passion. He never thought that she would be   
this hurt. He thought for a minute, looking through   
her desperate eyes.   
"Alright. Just for tonight."   
  
*~* So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were   
mine to hold forever more. And I'll savor each touch   
that I wanted so much to feel before, to feel before.   
How beautiful it is just to be like this. *~*   
  
Serena wrapped her arm around Darien   
and kissed him with everything in her. Darien, kissed   
her back with the same intensity, knowing this was   
going to be their first, last, and only time to make   
love and to show each other how deep their love   
ran. Unfortunately, Serena only thought that Darien   
was just pretending. However, for her, this was enough.   
  
*~* Oh baby. I can't fight this feeling anymore.   
Drives me crazy when I try to. So call my name   
and take my hand. Can you make my wish, your   
command? *~*   
  
*)*)*)* Somewhere in Time *)*)*)*   
  
A lone figure stared at Serena's window,   
seeing unseen shadows lurking in the dark, shadows   
too evil to see. An invisible band of light pulsed   
and the shadows retreated...for now.   
  
*~* I wanna be with you, if only for one night. To   
be the one that's in your arms to hold you tight. I   
wanna be with you. There's nothing more to say.   
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this   
way. *~*   
  
  
Well? Was it worth the wait??? Huh? Huh? This   
story can be read as one story or as a part of   
the series, makes no difference. Although I think   
that if you read it as a series, it enhances the   
ending for it. Try it out and see how it goes. Well,   
good news! One more part and this series is over!   
It's going to be an interesting ending folks! Stay   
tuned!   
  



End file.
